


Monster in the Forest

by M1R4CUL0US



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien is a sweetheart, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Chloe needs a chill pill, F/M, Field Trip, Kitty - Freeform, Marinette is lucky, Monster - Freeform, Monster!Adrien, Poor Chat, Some good puns, They do have magic, but - Freeform, forest, gifted, monster au, powers, someone needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1R4CUL0US/pseuds/M1R4CUL0US
Summary: “I have a heart, says science, but I am a monster, says society.”Originally by Ru_XCredit to themThey'd given me permission to adopt the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

The Forest

  
The fresh crisp air, the endless expanse of green in all directions, the bugs and insects hiding under leaves and stone, nesting birds, and budding flowers awaiting the Sun's warmth to open up and flaunt their vibrant colours.

  
Little drops of water fall from above and pitter into the blades of grass, or the trees and their wide brimming leaves, or even just fall on the dirt below and absorb into the soil. Trees shooting up to the sky, wet from rain or dew, everything softly moist with a shining glisten to prove so.   
  


In the middle of that giant and wonderful ecosystem sat a humble wooden house, just large enough for its single occupant.   
The fresh smell of the Ozone quickly mixed with the scent of green tea as the door to the house opened.

 

Said occupant now sat outside, protected from the rain by their roof.   
  


“Living in the forest isn't bad after all.” He whispered, barely louder than the sound of the rain hitting the roof above him. He then took a sip of his tea, the warmth keeping him from the chill in the air brought by the rain.   
  
~~~~~

  
Marinette was a simple girl, if you'd ignore her powers that is.  

Marinette was still fairly normal since most other people also had powers too, although Marinette’s were different than  other peoples` powers.   
She carried luck, not only to herself but to those around her too, she could almost be considered a walking lucky charm.

She also had an ability to draw out anything that she needed from nothing, but she never really used that power because it drained her of her energy so badly.

 

At the moment Marinette was walking home with her two best friends, Alya and Nino.   
  


Time passed very slowly, with the day's boring, usual routine. There wasn't anything that really stuck out about Marinette, a perfect student with perfect grades, nice to all who encountered her, and an overall happy demeanor.    
But she had the nagging feeling that her life was supposed to have something in it. She felt her life was too perfect, she knew so because despite her perfect maths grade, she was HORRIBLE at it.

 

Nothing ever happens in the city! Even Alya, their source of scoops and drama had nothing new to say! Just a few weeks ago Nino and Alya had officially started dating, which put Marinette awkwardly in the third-wheel seat.   
  


“ Hey girl, I meant to ask you earlier, but why are you always so late to class?” Alya asked, racing into class minutes late or barely on time was a regular for the resident ‘lucky girl’

  
“Sorry Alya!” Marinette apologized, throwing a hand to the back of her head, “I'm just too tired to get up!”   
  
“You need to get to sleep earlier girl. You can't always be late! Even with your luck, it's bound to go down on your record soon enough.”Alya sighed, resting her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose.   
  
“Well it's not like I can freeze time on whim! Unlike someone~” Marinette defended.   
  


Alya’s power was where she could stop time whenever she wanted. Many people in class had powers actually.   


Nino was a hydrokinetic-he could control water. Alix had teleportation, Sabrina could become Invisible, Ivan had super strength on his side and Kim had wings. Yes, Kim had fully grown wings, capable of flight, which he did whenever possible. 

 

Not everybody had a power, but it was normal to see one who does when walking down the street. There are a select few though, who have dangerous powers, so dangerous that they had to be “cured”. When someone has to be “cured” they are put in a special location and given a selective medicine for a couple of years to stop their powers. The government says that it's 100% affective, and that all those under the treatment are living healthy and happy lives after dismissal from the hospital. There are some rumors about someone very dangerous at large going around, though...    
  
Marinette was refocused to the conversation when Alya spoke up.

 

“Well, yeah, that's true… But your power is luck! Why do these bad things keep happening to you then if you're supposed to be the ‘lucky’ one, huh?” Marinette had wondered about this herself for a while.   
  
She spoke slowly as her thoughts formed “I think…bad things have to happen to me...so my luck will form…” She looked up “Sort of like give and take… I take a little bad luck to give good luck to others!”   
  


Alya nodded her head, “I guess that's true… So that's why you don't get super angry or really sad whenever bad stuff happens to you?” Because you know it'll change later?”   
  
“ Well of course I get sad, but I know it's for the better, so I stay positive.”   
  
Nino took this opportunity to talk “But seriously, dudes, are you excited for tomorrow?” he slung an arm over Alya’s shoulder.   
  


“Totally! This trip is going to be totally awesome! I can't wait!” Alya’s smile stretched from ear to ear, an excited gleam in her eyes.

  
She wasn't wrong, the class trip  **did** sound exciting. They were going out to the forest to look at the Flora, and hopefully Fauna of the area. Marinette couldn't wait for the trip, she was about as excited as her two friends, but she still had a few concerns.   
  


“But…” She began worriedly, “haven't you heard of the monster in the forest? Do you think that the stories are true?”   
  


“Puh-lease girl! We all know monsters don't exist, it was probably a big animal or something, then people start freaking out and making up stories about what they saw. Alya flipped her hand without worry to her nervous bluenette friend.   
  
“I… guess you're right.” Marinette spoke softly, the worry in her voice slowly ebbing away.   
  
The next day, a soft sprinkle of rain tapered around the school bus, the drops tapping against the windows. It was a chilly day, a big mist settled around them, blocking the trees farther than 15 feet each side. Marinette sat next to Alya, watching the passing scenery from her window seat.

 

They are supposed to be “bonding with nature”- that means they're going to be spending the next week in the forest. They've each chipped in to buy rations, meaning snack foods and granola bars for their round-the-campfire evenings. They all are going to be sharing tents with their friends. Marinette is going to be in her tent brought from home. It's a three person tent, so her and Alya would be just fine. 

  
Marinette really missed simple trips like this one, one claiming to be educationally based but being mostly for the pleasure of the students. Although she was still scared of the forest, she would try to have fun. She was mostly afraid the stories of the “Monster” may be true, despite knowing that they're most likely fake. 

 

Only a handful of people have claimed to see it, most of them told how the most catching detail was its feral green eyes, shining in the darkest of nights. They all claimed the monster to have the same description, a black figure from head to toe, jumping from tree to tree. The most notable detail, other than the eyes was claimed to be its growl. A growl so loud and horrifying that it froze the witnesses in place, fearing for their life till the beast bound away into the dark recesses of the forest.  
  
If Marinette thought about it, she could almost convince herself that it was just a wild forest animal. But what animals in the forest had humanoid figures?

 

The more she thought though, the more unease she felt. Marinette glanced at the trees, suddenly feeling as if she’d suddenly see some dangerous bright green eyes staring back at her.   
  


The bus hit heavily on its breaks, almost throwing the students into the backs of the seats in front of them. They'd finally arrived at their destination.   
  
The school trip had finally begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette glanced around, the mist cutting most of her sight after a distance. It was strange, she could see the twisting of the cloud of mist, it was hypnotic almost, the small swirls like twisting fingers beckoning her in.

She turned to face her friend lose to their tent. Alya seemed on the verge of foaming at the mouth as she twisted and struggled with the tent.

Marinette chuckled behind her mitten-clothed hand and walked over to her struggling friend. Alya stopped struggling and glanced at Marinette, daring her to again.

Marinette in response just picked up the instructions pamphlet from the damp ground and held it out her crouching down so they were at eye level with each other. Alya looked at it. And stuck her lip out in protest while crossing her arms.

“You’re gonna need it~” Marinette taunted in a sing song voice, wavering it slightly in front of the other girl. Alya of which refused for a few more seconds before quickly snatching it from Marinette’s grasp just as she was about to stand.

Marinette was going to laugh at her friend’s actions, well until she opened her eyes to see Alya sitting smugly inside the zipper door of her fully set up tent.

Marinette huffed “Cheater!” she grumbled and trudged off to set up her tent. As she stooped down a sudden gush of wind blew her into the damp dirt. Marinette jumped up and spat out as much of the grit in her mouth as possible while she heard Kim above her calling stuff.

“Well Well Well. It looks like Maritrash got a first hand experience at how Yummy a mud pie is~” Chloe’s snide voice called from off to her left, along with some over exaggerated hauty laughter.

“Pffft, you would know Chloe!” Alya retorted. To which quite a number of the student went “Oahhhhhh” to. An idea struck Marinette and a smirk crossed her face.

“Yeah, sorry Chloe, I didn’t mean to eat your lunch.” An overly kind smile planted itself on Marinette’s face, and yet again the class called out a whooped in laughter.

Marinette hunched over her travel bag to make sure she had everything she would need. Sunscreen- although looking at the sky she may not need it- check, bug repellant-check, emergency kit and survival book- check and emergency sewing kit-check.

She smiled victoriously and strode off to find their source of fresh water, thermos in hand. Off to the side however schemed a certain blonde devil.

“Don’t you worry a frizzy hair on your head Marinette, vengence will come! I swear it!” she whispered darkly before cackling loudly.

“Uhmm, Chloe?” Kim called over from her tent as he manually blew up her queen sized air mattress.

“Whattt?!” She stomped her foot. Kim paled and gulped.

“I-I don’t think I can fill this up before nightfall Chloe…” He tried to explain, fear making him trip over his own words.

“What?!B-But! You care about me don’t you?” she blinked her eyes and held her cupped hands to her face. “And you wouldn’t want me to sleep on the cold, hard ground would you?” to which he shook his head hesitantly.

“Good!” she straightened up. “Once you’re done come get me, I’ll need your help with something else!” again her cackles filled the air.

“Dude! Stop laughing like that.” Nino called to her from across camp. “We’ here to SEE animals, not scare them to death!” Chloe grimaced his way and groaned. She was about to retort but he put his headphones over his ears. Her glare deepened as he rose his hand to his ear and mouthed ‘ I can’t hear you'.


	3. Confrontation

Marinette glanced around as she exited the tent. She had just changed to her night outfit for lights out when she heard voiced coming from the fire.

“Marinette! Perfect timing! Come join us!” Alya called. Her fox patterned night pants and top matching the shade of the flames, making her caramel skin seem to almost glow in the light.

“Sure thing Alya!” Marinette called as she carefully eased out of the tent, not wanting to ruin her new night outfit.

Marinette approached the fire, a slight jump in her step. This is the first night of the longest time she’s been away from home. And she gets to spend it with some of her closest friends! She looked around as she sat on the sheet-covered log. Nathaniel was sketching in his sketchpad, most likely of the group as he kept glancing up and around to everyone between precise, frantic dashes of his pencil. Rose, Mylene and Juleka sat with Max all talking excitedly about what they might see. Alex sat with Ivan and seemed to be coaching him about something, she raised a fist and fist bumped the air and Ivan repeated her move.

Marinette smiled softly as she looked around but stopped when she looked behind them all. Chloe was yelling at an exhausted looking Kim. Marinette could see why… there rested next to Chloe but in Kim's hands sat an almost completely inflated air mattress. The weird thing about this one was that it was huge!

“Woah! Look at the size of that bed!” Alya called from beside her, adjusting her glasses to make sure she was seeing correctly.

“I know!” Marinette agreed, “I bet every one of us could sleep on there and there would still be room!” Marinette exalted, knowing at once how silly the phrase sounded when spoken aloud.

“That might be an exaggeration dude,” Nino chided as he walked to the two, “ but you may not be completely wrong, at least… all you girls could fit easily.” He finalized with a side smile to his two friends. A tired look rest on all their eyes. It has been a long day; what with the finalizing packing, leaving, heading to the campsite, the heavy weather, and having to put up with Chloe's manipulations.

It was enough to tire out Manon, and she’s a toddler – she’s got lots of energy! So Marinette was about to trudge off to bed when she noticed something resting on Nathaniel’s bag beside his feet. It was a certain something in particular to be of use. Marinette stood and strode over to her red haired friend.

“Nathaniel!” She called as she walked to him, causing him to shoot his head up.

“Yes, Marinette? What do you need?” He asked with a smile. The calming atmosphere seemed to mellow out everybody by the fire.

“I was hoping to borrow your air pump for a bit? Kim needs some help filling up Chloe's air mattress.” A small grimace flashed across Nathaniel’s face at the mention of the classroom diva but he nodded.

“Sure, go ahead, just return it when you’re finished with it!” He smiled and she thanked him before walking to Kim with it. She lightly jogged to Kim and held it out.

“No mattress is worth losing your breath over.” She smiled as she stooped down to Kim's height and held it out. He looked lightheaded with the chore of filling up the bed and he nodded at her in thanks. The mattress wasn’t going to help him much with the task of filling it up anyway. It kept pushing out more air than he breathed in most times.

“Thanks Mari, I felt as if I was going to pass out.” He smiled and she nodded before asking,  
“Do you need some water?” He shook his head before holding up a big Growler, the water sloshing around inside it. “Alright, take care!” Marinette stood and was about to leave before she remembered, “Oh, when you’re done with it, can you give it back? I have to return it to Nathaniel.” Kim nodded with an “of course” and got to work hooking the mattress to the pump.

Madame Bustier came out of her tent once Kim was finished and the pump was returned. A pale blue button up long sleeve shirt and matching pants made up her night clothes. She smiled and clapped her hands once to get the attention of her near-slumbering students.

“Okay everyone! It’s time for us to go to bed. We’ve got hiking to do tomorrow!” She turned to face everyone. “ But make sure to put away all food in the bag and pull it up into the trees, there may not have been any wolves here for a while, but as of late quite a few have been sighted in France. We don’t want any on our campsite while we sleep, so put the food away!” She smiled and started to put out the fire with a bucket of water that she filled once the fire was first set.

“Madame Bustier?” Mylene called nervously. Hesitatedly raising her hand, unsure if she should do so

“Yes Mylene?” Madame Bustier asked as she poured the water around the edges and then the center.

“Why should we put the fire out when we go to bed? Won’t it burn out after time?” Alix hummed an agreement and fellow students chimed in with a “Why is that?” Or a “that’s true”.

“Well yes, but we won’t be awake to tend it, and to make sure that the fire doesn’t hop out of the pit by a breeze or something, the safest measure is to put the fire out.” Madame Bustier answered and Mylene nodded in the dark before wobbling unsurely to her tent that she was sharing with Alix.

A collective “Goodnight” followed around the camp as students tucked in. What was unknown to the group of teens was that a certain athlete had left a bag of jerky open… and a hungry wolf was slinking slowly towards the tents with an intent to fill it’s stomach.


	4. A Chase Encounter

Marinette woke up early in the morning, strange considering she was always late. She sat in silence for a few seconds till she heard some noises outside. Who else was up this early? Marinette quickly put on her coat, as a set of scratches in her tent’s side was letting the 5° C air rush in and chill her to the bone.

Marinette didn’t make those, she would have woken if she did… right? She ignored her concerns and slipped out of the tent door, shoes barely slipped on And laces sticking to twigs and muddy dew in the early hours, just before twilight. She pulled her flashlight out from her pocket and searched around, not saying anything to prevent other students waking up at this forsaken hour.

What had woken her?

She turned to go back in her tent but was stopped by a dry, guttural sound. She spun on her heels to see a wolf by Kim's tent , a scratch similar to her tent was on his and a bag of jerky was halfway torn open.

Why did her bad luck have to act up now of all times?! Marinette actually feared her death from this beast, clearly starving if his bulging ribs were anything to go by. It snarled again and slowly approached her, its heavy steps thumped the ground loudly and made Marinette flinch at each step it took closer to her. She frantically sought around her for a weapon to scare the great beast away, but all she found was the air pump that Max had let her borrow.

The wolf leapt at her, jaws wide open, ready for a good breakfast. Marinette screamed and held the air pump in front of her – wedding it onto the beast’s mouth. With the wolf distracted Marinette started to run. That thing was plastic, it wasn't going to hold its shape against those jaws forever! She needed to put as much space between the wolf and her as possible.

The sharp tree limbs were cutting into her coat, making the chilly weather race along the now exposed flesh. Marinette held back a wall as an especially sharp limb sliced into her open arm, she could already feel some blood trickle from the wound. The next thing Marinette knew she was knee deep in an icy little river. The sudden cold from the water locked up her knees and she would have fell completely if not for the small tree that she grabbed onto. She gasped and heaved in an attempt to get herself out of the water, legs quaking like that of a newborn foal.

It took what seemed to be an eternity, but she had successfully pulled herself out of the water and looked around. She heard a scream in the distance and realized one of her classmates may have stumbled upon the wolf, too. All she could do was wait to get feeling back below her knees before returning to the camp. As Marinette waited she thought, don’t wolves usually travel in packs?

It seemed as if fate had waited for her to think that because the wolf emerged on the other side of the river and two more came out of the trees, each looking as equally hungry as the first.

The blood fell out of her rosy cheeks, making her pale as white as the snow as she looked upon the four wolves with terror.

One wolf was hard enough to escape, now she had three?! This was ridiculous! All Marinette could do was quietly sob as the three wolves surrounded her on the opposite side of the river. It looks like they’re going to leap at her to avoid the near-freezing water.

Marinette made a quick wish for someone to save her.   
“Alya, I’m sorry. I should have just stayed in the tent… Please…. Someone help me!” She started to cry, the tears leaving red tracks down her pale cheeks. She felt lightheaded.

As suddenly as the wolves crept through the shrubbery, they faded back – a fear in their cold eyes made her worry for a larger predator.

She heard the heavy landing of a figure onto the forest ground and tensed. She was afraid to turn her head. As she sat still frozen a growl responded through the trees, making the wolves that crept at the tree line dart off in fear. She knew this growl, she heard the stories. It couldn’t be possible… Her luck couldn’t be this bad! Please tell her that isn’t the beast!

Her head slowly ticked around to face the creature, only to get locked on emerald eyes that shined with caution.

Marinette looked to the face that held the eyes, but was unable to distinguish his appearance as she faded into unconciousness, her head falling into the firm soil below.  
.  
.  
.  
The figure didn’t know what to do. He was just finding something to scrounge together for his meals for the next few days when he heard a scream. At first he thought it was because they saw him, but when he heard some snarls from a distance away there was no doubting it was much more serious.  
  
He raced to their location jumping from tree limb to tree limb, only to see a girl, clearly injured, being hunted by wolves. She sat on the ground, jacket torn up and blood on some parts of her bare arms, her legs were actually starting to look blue, she must have waded through the water to try to lose them.

He had to help her. He wasn’t a monster like everyone makes him out to be. He looked at the wolves and glared at them, his cat like eyes shining and they started to stand down, whimpering softly and walking backwards into the trees. He knew they didn’t leave, he could still see them in the treeline in the dark. He growled and they raced away, tales between their legs. The figure then slammed onto the ground, making the girl jump as she sat.

She slowly turned to him, eyes wide with fear. As they locked eyes he couldn’t help but think he was looking into two beautiful pools of blue. She was more than pretty… this girl here was… beautiful. He was about to say something, but stopped as he noticed her eyes go hazy. She slipped to the ground unconscious.

As he cautiously approached her body he looked at her eyes, willing them to open again so he could stare into their shining depths. After his initial thought he looked her over, she wore a red pajama set with black polka dots all over. A matching sleep mask still clung to her tossled hair, twisted and knotted with leaves and twigs. She had scratches on almost all parts of her exposed flesh. And an especially nasty gash on her arm.

He gingerly picked her up, making sure his gloves and jacket were fully adjusted before risking it. And once she was in his arms safely he started to walk back to where he heard the initial screams. After about 30 minutes of walking he approached a clearing. The only sign of there being anybody here prior was the singe marks from the fire from the camp and deep tire marks from their bus.

Had they left this girl here and fled once they saw the wolves? He felt anger start to burn at him at the thought. How could they have forgotten someone like her, whoever she may be! He felt a buzzing feeling in his hands, but he had to calm down. He took deep breathes and counted. Once the feeling and anger was gone he had turned back around.

He couldn’t leave her here in the cold, her jacket was torn to almost rags, she would surely get sick and die if he didn’t bring her to his cottage. So he walked. It took him longer to get back, considering he had to walk on the ground instead of leaping from the tree limbs and he had the weight of another person to carry with him. But once he got home, he set fresh wood into his heater and set her in front of it to warm up, he had wrapped her in his warmest and softest sheets. And now he could only wait.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Madame Bustier felt her head growing light, a wave of nausea rushed over her and she collapsed. She never needed to transport so many people at once, and her range wasn’t very far. Her ability of short-range transportation limited her a 50 meter range. At the sight of the many wolves she put it on herself to get all of her students to safety. She transported to the two in the tent next to hers and moved all three of them into the bus. Madame Bustier then transported one at a time to each tent and transported the people inside to the bus.

It was most difficult to get Kim and Chloe among everyone. Kim was already outside of the tents and in view of the wolves. Appearing in front of them put her at risk – and thus put everyone else in danger – and she barely had time to grab him and teleport before the wolves lunged at them.

Chloe's tent was just outside of her range, only a meter or two out of her way so Madame Bustier had to teleport in view of the ravenous creatures again. And considering she just teleported 7 or 8 times prior with two passengers each time, she was weak and nearly unconscious. Madame Bustier was in no condition to see those wolves again, but she had to, to save one of her students.

So finally, she had gotten Chloe – who was screaming at the top of her lungs as the wolves started to rip through her tent – and gotten inside the bus. So there she sat, pallid and weak on the ground of the bus. She had protected Chloe when one of the wolves had gotten inside the tent. This resulted in a moderately severe lash on her arm.

"Madame Bustier!" Alya called as she ran down the narrow walkway with the first aid kit. She dropped to her knees and opened it.

"Nino! Can you find any water or food?" He nodded and ran to the back to check in the bags in the back. Nathaneal was in one of the rows with a phone to his ear attempting to reach someone.

"Wait." Juleka spoke, a worried tone in her voice as she held a frightened Rose in a tight hug. "Where's Marinette?" All of the students stopped what they were doing and looked around in the cramped bus. None of them saw the blunette.

"I didn't – I didn't see her " Madame Bustier murmured deleriously, "n-no Marinette. Not there." She tried to stand, but couldn’t even push herself off the floor. It was dangerous for people to use their powers to the extent that Madame Bustier did.

It can drain all their energy, and if Madame Bustier tries to move herself or anyone again until she feels better she runs the risk of overexerting herself, this could be a fatal move if she wasn’t careful.

"We'll have to worry about her later. She's very resourceful, I'm sure she'll be okay. But right now, Madame Bustier needs serious medical attention." Alya spoke quickly as she helped Madame Bustier sit up to rehydrate herself.

"Besides! She's got luck on her side...i hope." Alya whispered that last part to herself. She knew Marinette almost as well as she knew herself, she could only hope the best came out of this situation.

Kim stood up by the driver's seat. "I'll have to take the wheel. I know we can't legally drive, but Madame Bustier is in no condition to do so. I've been go karting with my father since I was little, I have some experience." Although everyone was still shaken from the earlier events they nodded. Max stood and walked to Kim.

"I shall help you out Kim. I am exceptional in navigation, and I can help make sure that you follow the street laws so police do not make us later than we need to be in hopes of keeping our teacher well.” Max finalized. This left no room for argument and everyone agreed that they needed to get going.

So they were on their way to the closest hospital, unknowingly leaving their friend with the beast who they all feared.

.  
.  
.  
Marinette woke up warm and dry, very different from how she remembers she last was. She was running in the woods, numb from the icy cold water she had to wade through and running from WOLVES!

Marinette glanced around quickly at that thought. She was in a wooden cabin of sorts… whoever found her had placed multiple blankets on top of her, each of them still soft and new.

  
Who saved her? She remembers seeing the wide green eyes of the beast and then blackness. Had some random woodcutter chased him away seeing a monster above her? Was he going to try to find Marinette so he could finish the job?! What was she going to do?! She had to get out of here! She had to go to the police! She had to hide! He may come back any minute! Her sporadic, worried thoughts were dashed out of the window when the door opened.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re up! I was starting to get worried, you were nearly ice when I found you.” A young man smiled at her. He looked about her age… so what was he doing way out here?

“Wh-Who are you?” She whimpered from underneath the mountain of blankets.

“Oh, Sorry! I haven’t had guests in a while, I forgot my manners!” He stuck his gloved hand out to her with a smile in his shining green eyes.

“You can call me Chat Noir!”  
Marinette hesitantly stuck her hand out to shake his, examining him as she did so. He was easily a head or two taller than her. He had some Blonde locks poking out beneath a thick black hat that held the appearance of a cat. The skin peaking from beneath his black scarf seemed that it used to be tan, but held a pale appearance – almost washed out. She took his hand, despite him wearing all black from head to toe, she could tell that he meant well in the gesture.

“Nice to meet you, Chat Noir. I’m Marinette.” She smiled at him softly and he reached over to a pot on the wood stove in the corner.

“I made you some soup.” He nervously spoke. “I-its chicken soup. It’ll warm you right up!”

Marinette thanked him and nodded. He gave her a deep wooden bowl full of the soup and a metal spoon.

“So what was someone like you doing out there?” Chat Noir began to ask. But based on the sour look on Marinette’s face, that was the wrong thing to say.

“Someone like me? What was that supposed to mean?” She questioned sharply.

“W-well, you’re in thin nightclothes, alone, barefoot, without a jacket in 57°C weather.” He listed. “When I found you, you were turning blue with wolves all around you and you were nearly unconscious.”

  
Okay, that made a lot more sense. Marinette felt kind of bad now, she realized that he didn’t mean that statement to be rude.

“I wasn’t alone. I was with my class. We were on a camping trip to learn about the flora and fauna of the area and some wolves separated me from the group… have you seen them?”

  
Chat Noir sadly shook his head “I didn’t see anybody. I looked for them. All there was were track marks.”

  
Marinette could only stared at the half eaten bowl of soup in anguish. Her class left her? They had to have done it for a reason! They wouldn’t have just left the camp area without her unless something important happened.

Chat Noir gently took the bowl from her clammy hands.

“Get some rest, Marinette. “ he whispered. She did as he said and laid back down and closed her eyes. Her dreams were haunted with worry for her friends.

  
Chat noir could only stare in worry. She's definitely better in health, but she could only cause problems in the future... but he couldn’t leave her here alone, she would run out of food for sure!

  
So many thoughts rushed through his mind, so many scenarios of how he can safely remove her from his home without exposing himself to the world. He had finally found somewhere safe to hide for the time being and he didn't want his kind deeds to turn him in. But all of the scenarios that came to mind caught a snag somewhere.

  
For now he would take care of her. Hopefully he could take her to the Spiritual Healing building that sat on the edge of the forest. It was the man who worked there – Master Fu - who had found him this cabin and these clothes. Chat Noir owed his life to the man, so he kept the elder safe from the wolves in the woods, it was the least he could do. 


	6. Awakenings

Marinette woke again, still on the bed and under the covers. The fear was gone, and the waning sun was peaking in through the snow-frosted window. From near the door she heard shuffling and soft panting.

She didn’t see a dog when she was awake earlier… did the guy even have one? She slowly left the comfort of the blankets to check on the noise.

  
As she walked she saw the thick material boots that Chat Noir had on resting sideways on the floor. Following them were two legs wrapped in the same material. He was sleeping on the floor? Marinette looked around and realized that he had no other furniture than his bed, save for a short round table and chair. His face was twisted in pain, like he was having a nightmare.

  
Chat Noir’s scarf was folded underneath his head and substituted as a pillow, revealing his olive toned skin that was hidden from her eyes before. He looked like he could be a model… without thinking, Marinette’s hand started to approach his cheek. She was hypnotized by his relaxed beauty. How could a living being look so much like an angel?

  
But all her thoughts were forgotten when his eyes sliced open, cat-like in the smooth, almost terrifying way that they slid open. He looked into her eyes deeply and she stilled.

His eyes slid to her hand - which was a mere inch away from his cheek – and scrambled away frantically, a terrified look in his eyes.

  
“I’m sorry!” Marinette immediately wailed, the strange spell he cast on her now broken, “I didn’t realize you’re afraid of contact! I don’t know what came over me! I just saw you there and I saw you and I thought ‘wow, he could be a model and for some reason I thought ‘I should touch him’ I’m sorry! It won’t happen again, just don’t throw me out into the cold!”

It took Chat Noir more than a minute to unfold what she said, his fear leaving his brain scrambled and made it difficult to decipher what exactly she was saying.

  
When he understood her frazzled statement he started to chuckle. Did she always act like this? It’s adorable. He found himself unable to be as mad at her as he wanted for trying to touch him. She didn’t realize the danger she presented herself with, and it may be better if she still didn’t.

He quickly decided that he wouldn’t tell her the cause for his fear of contact – it was better for both of them, as Chat Noir was trying to avoid that memory as much as possible.

  
“I’m not going to throw you in the cold.” Chat Noir spoke as he stood up, “I may be a monster, but I’m not cruel.” He wrapped the scarf back around himself and is glad to feel the warmth it provided. This wooden cabin can only do so much to keep him warm.

  
“I don’t think you’re a monster.” She defended him as she stood as well, “You saved me from wolves, from freezing to death, you fed me. All when you didn’t need to! You had no reason to help me, but you did. Does that seem monstrous to me.” She continued. Chat Noir was thankful for the scarf, if not for it Marinette might have seen his cherry-red blush.

  
“Why do people call you monster anyway?” Marinette thought back to school. The only monster she could think of was the beast. And the beast would have killed her the first second of seeing her, so there’s no way this is the beast.

  
“Something I did when I was younger…” Chat Noir spoke sadly. The mood in the cabin darkening considerably. Marinette knew that she didn’t know him enough to ask what happened. If she did ask, he might throw her out for real this time. So she simply nodded.

  
“Its okay now. While I’m here, you’re not a monster.” She told him, setting her hand on his shoulder, the thick jacket blocked her cool hand from touching his skin. She had no way of knowing that her kind gesture and words almost drew the teen to tears before her. He had missed such kind words. He had no way of knowing that it was this wonderful to talk to a person again after his long time here.

  
He could only look deep into her eyes, looking for a sign that what she said was a lie, but all he could find in her sparkling spheres was kindness and warmth. A strange feeling filled his chest, it was as warm as the comforting shine in her eyes. He knew it wasn’t part of him, so what was it?

What was she doing to him?

  
Marinette shook out of her stupor. “Sorry! I didn’t realize that I was using my power. Sorry! Are you okay?” She questioned him, looking at his hazed eyes, filled with a mirth that was almost childlike.

  
“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. What was that?” He glanced to her, slightly fearful that her power had in some way scarred him.

  
“I can distribute luck.” Marinette started, and was defensive at the quizzical look in Chat Noir's eyes. “It sounds strange, but my power can give good luck to those around me. The stronger it is, the more I enjoy their company. My friend Alya, you should see how many great things happen to her on a daily basis!” Marinette chuckled.

  
“Is that all to your power?” Chat questioned. It was fascinating to see her describe her gift. He wished his powers were even a striking bit similar to hers. His powers were definitely a curse. Who could see destruction as anything but a power to give to the worst of mankind. Why did it have to be his?

  
“Nope, but you’ll have to wait to see what my other power is. I can’t just tell everyone, I can only tell my closest of friends!” She teased with a smile, “What’s yours?”

  
His smile diminished and he looked away, “I’m not proud of my power.” He simply stated. “It’s a curse, if anything.” Marinette frowned at his slouched form.

  
“A curse is just a gift through the wrong eyes.” She spoke softly, hesitantly wrapping one arm around his back. “And once you open yours, you’ll see how great it can be.”

  
Chat Noir felt his heart stop as she hugged him, he longed to be able to hold her hands – they looked incredibly soft. But it could never happen. He tried to hold the power back. He trained to prevent it from slipping out of his skin, but to no avail.

  
Once he thought he had it in control he would touch a tree, only for it to crumble into ash and blow away with the chilling breeze. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't control it. He knew that he would never feel contact with another human again.

  
He leaned his head onto her shoulder, his hat slightly tickling her nose and he whispered into the air.

“Thank you Marinette.”


	7. Cold Skin

Since Marinette had joined his company his days were warmer – in a sense – It was still late winter, the icicles hadn’t started melting yet. But it was like he had a caring spirit with him at all times. Like there was a constant hug that enclosed him in the gentle warmth.

Chat Noir had actually been able to find more food as well, strange as that sounds. The places where he would usually buy food have been getting staked out now because of some tip that he’d been there, so until that mulled over he was looking for alternative food sources.

The day after Marinette showed up, he found a garden. A completely abandoned garden, somehow growing successfully despite it being the dead of winter. Thick bright carrots, full heads of lettuce, tomatoes, and so many other types of vegetables that he wanted to cry. The garden itself had no snow around it in a complete perimeter, there seemed to be no source of water for keeping these plants alive – as well as no caretaker, but he wouldn’t question this. He could only hope that the grower of this beautiful garden will one day forgive him for taking their plants.

He was going to eat well. For the first time in a long time he would eat well. He would eat proper food, he would be able to sleep with a full stomach. He could feed Marinette a delicious salad, it may not have some dressing, buts it’s fresh, ripe and crisp.

He came home with the biggest grin on his face lolled to the side as he thought of the cozy, warm feelings that would come with dinner.

“Oh! You’re back!” Marinette’s cheery voice greeted him. It was strange, yet wonderful, to not come home to an empty house. It was cozier… it made him want to go home.

Marinette was currently folding all of the blankets on the bed. The pile was so big that she had the blankets laying in a line against the wall like another bed. He chuckled, why didn’t she just layer them on top of the bed? Why fold all of the blankets?

“I’m just making myself a separate bed so you have somewhere warm to sleep.” Marinette voiced as he opened his mouth to ask just that.

“N-no Marinette. Don’t trouble yourself with that!” he tried tell her, but she shook her head.

“I’m not going to let my rescuer sleep on the floor for the second night in a row!” She spoke sharply, a determined look in her eyes. She patted the blanket she used last night, now folded as a makeshift pillow. “now, you’re going to sleep on this bed. You’re going to have a good night’s sleep and you’re going to be warm.”

Chat Noir couldn’t help the smile that pulled his face into a soft smile from under the scarf around his face. She worked so hard on this for him, not knowing of his predicament. He grimaced at the knowledge that the blankets have a high chance of becoming dust throughout the night.

“Fine. But I’ll sleep on the folded blankets against the wall, you’re still healing.” Marinette was ecstatic, she expected him to fight about it more.

“Alright, fine. I’ll agree to that.” Marinette clapped her hands together, “Now, what are we making for dinner?”

Marinette was soon sent back to bed after deciding to help the young man prep the salad that he returned with. She didn’t know how- it was a long chain of events – but somehow, in Marinette’s own, crazy way, she had successfully broken one of the countertops as well as a corner of the table… all by dropping the head of lettuce he brought back!

Despite her cooking skills being almost on level with her professional baker-parents, she was still an uber mega klutz in the worst way. She never understood why, but she accepted it.

After dinner the dishes were cleaned and put away, the leftovers sealed up and stored. Chat Noir was anxious, he was tired and wanted to sleep but if he did then he would destroy all of the blankets that Marinette worked so hard in folding.

“Chat Noir, that’s the fifth time you’ve yawned, you’re tired.” Marinette reprimanded softly. “Come on. Let’s get to bed.” Chat Noir tried to resist, but when Marinette pulled on his arm he complied without any hint of hesitation.

She lifted the top cover of the pile and motioned for him to lay down on the piles. He did so happily, the warmth unknown to him for the longest time as the cover wrapped around him. Marinette draped the cover over him and yawned a “Good night” his way.

With his scarf still wrapped tightly around his face, it was difficult to breath so he took off the cover and waited. He waited silently for what felt like 10 minutes before Marinette's breathing evened out. He quietly crept off the pile and laid back down on the floor. He rest the back of his head on his hands as he stared at the ceiling in exhaustion.

He would get back up there just before Marinette woke up, he just didn’t want her to think of him as the monster that he was. He tugged off his scarf and let it rest beside him as he slipped into his first deep sleep in a long time.

Marinette's eyes peeled open, she thought she heard chattering again, but that shouldn’t be happening because Chat Noir is in a real bed…god damn it! He’s on the floor again! Marinette peeled the covers off of her legs and stretched. She wouldn’t try to move him, but she would cover him up at least, and she'll use the cover in her hands, it’s still warm.

Carefully stepping on the wooden floorboards she prevented herself from being heard as she tiptoed beside his head. She grabbed another blanket from the stacks and set it beside her feet. She draped the red cover over his body and watched for a minute. His teeth quickly stopped chattering and his head curled in closer to the blanket as he curled up underneath it. Marinette carefully settled on her knees and lifted his head with one hand. His skin was extremely warm and Marinette feared that he was starting to get sick.

She was moving extra slowly so he wouldn’t wake up. With her other arm she slowly nudged the blanket under his head and settled his head on the blanket. She mumbled a little wish for him once she set his head back down, she felt her hands grown warm and started to softly shine pink. Touching the blanket settled on his chest and the blanket under his head, she transferred the light to the two items with greedily absorbed it like parched soil. She rose to her feet and started walking back to the bed.

“Good night Chat.” She turned and whispered before laying back down and falling asleep.


	8. A Sudden Shift

Chat Noir woke up with a foreign warmth on his face. His eyes ripped open in surprise. Right on his bare cheek was a small section of the thick red blanket that Marinette was using the night before. He stared at the cloth in shock and lifted it. The large blanket shifted and he could still feel it’s softness on his face.

How had the blanket not disintegrated while he slept? It made no sense, and yet, he couldn’t fight the hope of control that slipped into his heart. He sat up and looked for Marinette. The joy of the blanket still being there made him want to show it to someone, to cheer, and to act like a kid again. He didn’t see Marinette inside the cabin and he felt his neck tingle nervously.

“Marinette?” He called “Marinette.” He walked around to the restroom door and knocked softly. “Marinette, are you in there?” He questioned.

“Yes, I’m getting dressed, just give me a second!” he heard her cheerfully reply. A light blush filled his cheeks as he turned away. It wasn’t like he could see anything, but the knowledge of what she was doing made him embarrassed.

She emerged from the restroom with a button-up blouse and long pants on. The top is a soft, pastel pink with dark pink buttons up the front and a Chinese cheongsam neck. he noticed a thick coat folded over her arm and the black pants she wore looked to be insulated to keep her warm.

“Marinette?” Adrien questioned, “ I’m thankful that you’re out of those torn clothes… but where did you get those?” He was concerned. If somebody knew the lodge was out here, then soon they might narrow it down that the monster might live near it and he would have to leave again.

“An elderly Chinese man stopped by. He saw the fire from our chimney and wanted to say hello to his neighbors. He was kind enough to give me these clothes, he said they belonged to his grand daughter.”

Ah, so Master Fu dropped by, that comforted him. At least it wasn’t a complete stranger! Since he began coming out here to live, he could always trust Master Fu to help him. Master Fu had even tried to help him control his powers, though that ultimately ended in failure. He could trust the old man, in this world of deceit and anger, he could trust someone.

“Ah, that’s Master Fu. He’s been helping me throughout my time living here. I’m glad you met him, he’s a great man.” And with those words, the two continued on to do as they wished. Chat Noir attempted to fix the counter, all the while he kept thinking back to the blanket. How could he have slept on it and it not be destroyed? Could he have hope? Was his power- his line of thoughts was interrupted by a heavy rolling cough from Marinette.

It was like listening to a car that won’t turn over, dry and hard and being squeezed out until she was able to take a breath then multiple jerking short coughs followed by one last heavy long rumbling cough. He stood quickly and grabbed the blankets from the bed.

“You’re not feeling well.” He clipped out in worry as he wrapped the blankets around her form, “I need to get you medicine so you don’t get worse.” It must have been her being in those torn nightclothes for the past two weeks, there was only so much blankets could do to substitute proper winter clothes

Marinette tried to protest but as another round of coughs set out, she halted and seemed to get light-headed after the coughing spell was gone. He stood and prepared his special gloves and slipped on his gripping shoes. Marinette watched this all from the blankets in fevered delirium. She could have also sworn she saw him slip on some goggles that made his eyes like that of a cat's.

If she was in her proper thoughts with a sensible head, Marinette might have made the connection about the two instances and realized just who it was she was rooming with for the time being. But as it was, she felt like she was on fire and she needed to drink a lot of water or she would dry out like a grape in the relentless sun.

“I’ll be back Princess” she heard as a cold compress settled on her forehead and attempted to respond but all that came out was an unintelligible feverish murmur. Chat Noir raced out of the door and jumped to the limbs of the trees above. From this vantage point, he could see everything around him.

All that is, except for the boy with wings shivering in the sky above him. Said boy was none other than Kim Le Chien, a boy from Marinette's class – a boy who was petrified of the animalistic person he saw running through the trees.

Chat Noir raced through the trees, not noticing the petrified teen fly away from above him in a flurry of quick-beating wings, his only focused was medicine to help his friend. His friend… could he even call her that? Would she consider him her friend as well.

Chat Noir saw the small market store that he frequented in a red wig for personal necessities like toothpaste and the likes. He let himself drop from the branch like a bag of bricks and he landed on all fours and raced into the store down the small aisle of medical stuff. All his cafutions were thrown to the wind, he had cash in his pocket and he pulled it out and threw it on the floor as the girl at the register screeched in fear and surprise as he raced in.  
.  
He grabbed medicine bottles for coughs and respiratory issues of various strengths and dropped a €100 note on the register as he ran out. He glanced at her as he ran and recognized her as the girl who lost in the challenge for the Kids+ Weather girl spot a few years ago.

That year was his last year in an up-to-date life with the news around him – and it was his only year out of the house for school, go figure. So much time had passed and if it wasn’t for him fleeing when he did, he’d be a powerless husk that everyone thought they’d be able to push around. That’s what his father said that everyone would think he was anyway.

Father always kept his power a secret and he was safe from the Power Control Circulation, but that changed when he got to go to public school. Somehow one of his classmates must have found out about his powers, because the Officials in charge of extracting the dangerous individuals approached him one day. They demanded he follow their orders and he would see his father soon. He was so scared that he made the car dissolve into ash when they got within a running distance of the forest, where he slipped away into the spring mist.

He swore to bring Marinette back once she was better, and he would keep that promise.

 


	9. Not just one

................

  
“In other news today, the infamous Monster of Paris is spotted again by a local teen who was searching for his missing friend in the section of the ancient beech forest that lay on the East border of France. The friend? A young 18-year-old french-chinese woman named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She has not been seen for two weeks now, going missing in the night when a pack of wolves attacked her class's camp site during a forest life field trip for her Lycées class.” Madame Chamack spoke from the television, a wonderfully aged woman with few wrinkles lining her face.

There was an especially anguished face when she was describing the missing student. Marinette had babysat Manon when she was younger, they had played together when Manon first discovered her manipulation powers. Nadja had gone to pick up Manon when she was just three to see little dolls that Marinette made jumping around and running like they were alive. Luckily Manon’s influences only applied to inanimate objects, or else she would have had to go with the Power Control Circulation and get her powers suppressed.

Marinette was an extremely important personal and caring part of Nadja’s life and she was heartbroken to know the woman is missing – Especially with the Monster still uncaptured and with the full extent of his powers. Nadja swallowed heavily before continuing.

“The teacher is still being closely observed after nearly using her complete reservoir to save her students. It was when she was saving all of the students that young Marinette went missing.” A picture of Marinette popped up on the screen next to her head. Her voice started to quiver as she continued “If Y-you see Marinette, please call the authorities and try to help her get home. H-Her parents, Tom and Sabine of the Ton & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie are putting up a reward upon her safe return.”

  
…..

  
Alya sat on her bed, hunched over and pulled in a ball. Her twin sisters were wrapped around her in worry and sorrow. Her hair was a mess and her clothing was rumpled, she would freeze time constantly, trying to convince herself that if she does it enough times, she'll suddenly hear Marinette making a witty remark about the unfair advantage Alya has with that power. She almost swore she could hear Marinette say “it's not like I can freeze time on whim! Unlike someone~”it made Alya start to cry as she recalled that day.

If she just hadn’t convinced Marinette to go to that stupid camping trip she would still be here! What’s the point of a power over time if you can’t control it and fix the Biggest mistake of your life?!

  
…..

  
Madame Bustier, still in a delirious ferver from her overexertion could only mutter a few things between her long pauses of unconsciousness. Mostly these things included the verification that all of her students were okay. When she was told that Marinette was missing, she began to softly weep. It was the first time, the first day upon Marinette's absence that Madame Bustier asked where Marinette was. It was all her fault that she didn’t save Marinette. She wasn’t strong enough.

“I didn’t see her,” She whispered, a broken tone now settling in her throat.”I didn’t see her…” and as the days passed, she would constantly ask if her students were okay. They would re-explain that she was missing but everyone else was okay.

At first the doctors were worried that it may be signs of brain damage, did her brain get too hot from her fever and start boiling? But her questions changed within a week to simply. “Marinette?” And each day, she had to sit there, knowing that she did nothing to protect one of her children from suffering. She was their teacher for God’s sake! She was supposed to keep them safe! Yet here was Marinette, missing and alone in some dark, cold forest in the middle of winter with nothing!

All Madame Bustier could do was cry. She failed her students and she failed herself.

  
…..

  
Kim blamed himself. It was HIS jerky that probably attracted the wolves. Did they eat her? Did she somehow escape to safety? Did she know it was his fault about the wolves? Did she… hate him for it? Could Marinette ever forgive him for his idiocy? When she finds out it was all his fault… would she ever forgive him?

Kim shook his head and rocked his wings on his back before diving into the water. Marinette isn’t that kind of girl. She wouldn’t hate someone because of a mistake they made. She was too nice to do something so cruel. Wherever Marinette is, it had to do with that sick, twisted Monster living in the woods. Kim would find him and get revenge for Marinette. Kim would do all that he can to kill that beast.

  
…..

  
For the worried parents it was the worst weeks of their lives. Their only little girl was gone. Either because of the wolves or the Monster. Did he eat her? She would have at least contacted them by now if she was okay. She would never wait this long and make them worry so much!

Sabine wept every night, clinging to the beautiful Cheongsam Marinette made her for her birthday. She couldn’t handle the thought of Marinette never returning. She couldn’t work. All she could do was mourn the absence of her daughter, and for the first time in her life, this house didn’t feel like home. This building was a hollow husk of what it once was without their clumsy beautiful daughter in it.

Tom had to continue working, for his wife and his daughter. Should his little girl find her way home one day - if she could even do so - he wanted the house to be beautiful and clean for her. He wanted fresh croissants baked, should she be hungry and some deliciously fluffy strawberry pink macarons. He wanted her to eat one and hug him just like she used to as a kid and call him her papa. Tom felt his tears start to run down his face as he waved the customer good bye. Most of all he just wanted his baby girl back.


	10. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be deleted upon my next update, since it is just an author's note.

I cant update for mental health reasons.

For more information, please follow this link to my tumblr post with the info, https://alpha-ultimate-trash.tumblr.com/post/176539446684/to-all-readers-of-my-stories-monster-in-the-forest

 

Please understand that I greatly appreciate you all taking time to reading my stories up to this point, and this does not by any mean say that I am discontinuing them. I am just taking a break.

I will be back, with an update or two for each of my stories. Thank you for understanding my situation.

M1R4CUL0US (Alpha-Ultimate-Trash)


End file.
